stickmanforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Stickman
"We are friends, we will rock 'till the end! We have music in our soul, and we shall never give up that gift that we have." Stickman to all of the Mane Six in the new movie; Stickman's New Adventures: The Rock n' Roll of Friendship. Stickman is the main hero of the stickman series, His true name is Marcus, he was born in RoS.442 (Reign of the Stickmen era year 442) and died in RoM.126 (Reign of Makuta era year 126), he is shown to be a really overconfident boy but he always wants to look for the Truth and Protect the Universe, unlike Carlos, his Friend and Rival, who always want to look for the Ideals, and Destroy those who want to harm the universe. Stickman seems to have a Physical-cordical-neuclo relation with Reshiram the Vast White Pokemon. He has been comfirmed to have one son called Stickster, a son-in-law who's name is currently unknown and a wife, Brooke. His best friends are Mario, Luigi, Carlos, Des, Spyro, Cynder, Bash, Flashwing and the Pokemon Floatte. He is also the Director of the United Stickman Force. The Raccoon Thief "He just... He stole my Sword?!" -Stickman In the saga of the Raccoon thief, the Pencil Sword is stolen by Sly Cooper, The best thief, however, He only uses it to repair the Raccoon Mech of his father. Stickman finds out and tries to kill that "Stupid Rat" (as referred to by Stickman) but when Sly explains, they must unite and defeat Sly's Arch-nemesis and the second strongest Villian: Clockwerk the Owl. Friends Forever During Stickman Adventures: Friends Forever, Stickman's crown is lost thanks to Sunset Shimmer. He must get it back, but what awaits inside Shimmer's mysterious mansion...? The Ninja Tiger "Dreadwing..." In episode, the Ninja Tiger, Stickman travels to Japan and must find Lady Louangxay before "El Jefe", but he is forced to destroy his pencil sword. (He rebuilds it in the last fight using the Sacred Hammer.). The Cold Heart of Hate "Wait, you are telling me you were not kidding, and you actually killed my ancestors and Sly's ancesotrs? How old are you??" "Perfection has no Age" (Stickman realizes Makuta existed from Centuries ago and told Clockwerk to kill the ancient Coopers and Sticks) In the 40 minutes special The Cold Heart of Hate, Sly and Stickman must face Clockwerk in order to know what happened to their ancestors, but they must face the shocking truth... Clockwerk was hired by Makuta, and Clockwerk was the most loyal servant of the Dark Lord Makuta. Stishoe returns In the Stickman's Last Stand saga, Stickman faces the shocking truth that a new, and at the same time, old enemy, has returned, its up to Stickman, to find out, what is his former Nemesis planning.... STISHOE RETURNS! But will Stickman stop Stishoe and the Z-Team from destroying the Cartoon Universe and access the Real Universe? And will he and the U.S.F. find out, who is the mysterious "??????" Rise of the Shadow Lord Not much is known about this, except that Makuta, as the Digital Overlord, makes a Soligram (Solid Hologram) of his true body! And Stickman must defeat him before he consumes the Universe, but how can Stickman defeat a two-suns-sized Makuta? And will he find the Light and Shadow Orbs before its too late? Trivia In episode SA:MR 21, Stickman reveals his name is Marcus, but Carlos says: "Yeah... What if i just call you Stickman" In the latest series and movies, he has been facing some of Sly's old enemies... this could mean a movie about Sly and Stickman together is coming. Stickman seems to be mad about Stishoe returning, and he is doing whatever he can to stop him, before it is too late. Stickman, unlike every other hero who ever existed, takes vacations a lot, however, and lucky for him, nothing bad happens when he goes on vacation... for now. While Stickman really wants to destroy, obliterate and get rid of Makuta, the Dark Lord, destroying him would cause the universe to be destroyed, since he is the the shadow, and Mata Nui is the light, who keep the balance in the universe, and since Makuta is the source of every darkness and evil-ness in the universe. Stickman can become as tall as the Earth's Moon, as wide as two moons, and he can change color (for an unknown reason, maybe because he is a stickman.) Category:Males Category:Stickman Force Category:Heroes